Speak Now
by deleted.bye
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace" Eli's engaged to someone and that someone isn't Clare. Clare feels like Eli's bride-to-be isn't going to be the perfect one for him. She feels that she is. On the day of the wedding, what will she do?
1. ReMeet

**ECLARE ftw :D**

**-Umbrella Part 2 was cutee [:  
-Clare's POV  
-Alli's engaged to Drew.  
-Clare's single.  
-ECLARE will happen (:  
-based of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**And I know my grammar sucksss.**

**Chapter 1: Re-Meet.**

Alli and I sat in her office, recalling and laughing at past memories we had. We laughed at the time I dissed Jenna when she thought I got a boob job when all I simply got was laser eye surgery. Of course back then, I disliked her for stealing KC from me. I used to think she was a just dumb blonde who couldn't keep her filthy hands to herself.

Back then I was known as Saint Clare. A purity ring frozen to my left ring finger and a cross stuck on my neck. I believed in abstinence, going to church every Sunday, and going to hell when you misbehaved. I never went past first base with a boy.

But then I met _him. _Soon after that, my parents divorced_._ I shook my head. These thoughts have to end.

"_No Clare. Don't think about him. STOP!_ " I shouted at myself mentally. He's gone. Out of my life. He's been gone for two years. Two years since I last saw seen his handsome face.

It's true. I haven't seen Elijah Goldsworthy since his college graduation two faithful years ago. Our relationship ended. The relationship that I thought was going to last forever. But forever is just a lie.

To all my friends, I'm over him. But I'm pretending to be over him because secretly inside me I know I'm not. I loved him too much and I never stopped loving Eli.

"CLARE!" Alli's voice shook me back to reality.

"What?" I asked, annoyed by her stupid interruption of my thoughts.

"Focus. What color is better?" She questioned, holding up three different shades of white. They all looked the same.

"They look the same to me." I answered, honestly not really caring about the two shades of white.

"You're my best friend. You are suppose to help me with this kind of stuff." Alli whined, unamused by my answer.

"You're the wedding planner professional." I countered back at her whining.

"So what? I need to know what color looks better on me. Then Drew can stare at me all he wants at the wedding." She winked at me. She probably thought of her wedding night. Drew. The fiancé that she never shuts up about. The stupid fiancé that she always talks about.

"He looks at you every time he's with you. What difference does it make that you'll be wearing a white gown and veil?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the topic of Drew. I was happy for her engagement but sometimes it just ticks me off.

"Because it just does." Alli said, putting the two shades in her planner. The wedding planner book. The book that never leaves her sight.

"You are luck. You're twenty-three and already owning your own store. And you're getting married." I said, amazed at Alli's success. Also a little jealous at the last part.

"I'm marvelous. What can I say?" She smirked and went over to one of the shelves in her office and grabbed a book filled with pictures of wedding cakes. Now I was interested due to the fact that I was a pastry chef and all.

"HA! Knew you'd be attracted by my amazing book of cakes." Alli laughed at me when I sat straight up in my seat and looked at the book with her.

"Shut up." I shoved her a little and flipped opened the book. We looked through the book choosing our favorites ones.

About halfway through the book, we heard a beep which indicated that there was a customer. Alli got up and walked out the door to greet the customer. I walked over to a draw and pulled out my name tag to transform me from casual visitor to a working employee. I did work here part time anyway. I worked when I wasn't working at the bakery. On my free time I would normally hang here or go to my sister's house and visit my nephew, Petey.

I walked over to Alli as she was talking to the customer which was a woman. She was a littler taller than me and so dangerously skinny that you could've mistaken her as an anorexic. She had dark ebony hair that fell to her back. It was as straight as a pin. She had a Louis Vuitton bag on her shoulder and Gucci sunglasses glued on her head. You could tell she was extremely rich. A Blackberry was stuck on her hand.

"I'm looking for a planner. I'm getting married." She held up her left hand to show an expensive looking diamond ring. Obviously. That's why you're at wedding store.

"Congrats! So I'm Alli, the planner. This is Clare, my assistant." She introduced me and I waved.

"My fiancé should be here soon." She totally ignored me. What a freaking snob.

Suddenly the door opened and a man came in. Midnight black hair stuck onto his face. It came up to a little past his neck. He had on a silk black dress shirt and some black skinny jeans. He had a guitar pick necklace wrapped around his neck. He was fiddling with his keys as he put them in his front jean pockets. He walked over to the snob without looking up. When he did, his eyes filled with complete shock and so did mine.

Oh my Jesus Christ.

It was_ him._ Elijah Goldsworthy was standing in Alli's bridal store. Oh My God. I think my heart just skipped a beep.

"Clare?" He asked, obviously very shocked to see me. He was the fiancé of the snob. Eli's engaged to someone that isn't me. There goes the possible second chances of getting back together.

My mind was filled with memories that I thought were gone forever. _No. _I'm going to be strong. He wasn't gonna break me again. But inside, my whole world is coming to an end. My precious heart shattered inside of me.

"Eli." I whispered as I shifted my weight from one leg to another. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Eli, babe, you know these two?" The brunette asked sweetly. Fake. I could sense it.

"Yeah Jane. We went to high school together." Eli confessed awkardly as he turned to his fiancée.

I couldn't stand it. The thought of Eli with another woman. I needed an escape. Fast!

"Oh look at the time. Alli, I just remembered I gotta go babysit Petey. I'll be home around 8." I said quickly. A bit to quickly. I rushed to her office, tears extremely close to falling..

"See ya." Alli called back, knowing my sudden reason to leave.

I gathered my things quickly and hurried out the back door. I sat in my car and broke down. Tears were leaving my eyes and falling on the steering wheel.

**Ehh. It's not my best work sorry. D: But it'll be good [:**

**I want to stay at the Hotel Eli [;**


	2. Still Love You

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. But guess what? My midterms are done so I can write. :D**

**-Jane is Julia's sister. I need a last name.  
-Jane is 2 years younger than Eli.  
-She's a SNOB and rich.  
-Clare lives with Alli in an apartment in Toronto.  
-Clare's a pastry chef and Alli is a wedding planner.**

Chapter 2: Still Love You

I lifted my feet from the wooded floor below me and placed them on the lime green couch where I was currently seated. I had just come home from visiting Darcy after I had my breakdown in my car. I flipped through channels on the flat screen, that Alli and I owned, with no interest at all. My body was physically here but my mind was mentally somewhere else. My mind was in a world where I was the one engaged to Eli. Not that stupid snob Eli called his fiancée. I got up from the lime green couch and made my way to the kitchen to make my depressed self some food. I was interrupted by a unexpected knock at the door. I opened the door with checking who it was and saw...

Eli's POV

I hated watching Clare waltz away so quickly from the room so soon. I knew the real reason she left so quickly and out of my sight. Clare was still in love with me and when she saw me with Jane, it hurt her. A lot. Deep inside me, I'm secretly still on love with Clare Edwards. But when I accidentally cheated on her, I left her without a reason. I absolutely hated myself for leaving her. After our breakup, I wasn't the same anymore. I lost interest in everything. I even lost interest in Morty. So I went to Vancouver and visited Julia's family. While I was there, I ran into Jane, Julia's younger sister.

Soon, we were hanging out like best friends. She made me feel better, but I was still in love with Clare. My head was screaming that I didn't love Clare, but my heart was yelling that I do. So I listened to my head. I mean the brain is smart, right?

After Clare ran out of the room and the planning started, I noticed Alli giving me glares when Jane wasn't looking. When Jane was, Alli was all smiles. Alli hates me for breaking her best friend's heart. I mean, which best friend wouldn't?

"What colors are the theme of your wedding?" Alli asked nicely then gave me a death glare. I quickly turned away because I could see Alli killing me mentally.

"Red and black." Jane said, flipping through a book full of different shades of red and black. Red and black? When the fuck did we decide those colors?

"Oh that's nice. What for?" Alli asked with a little vain hinted towards me.

"Actually I like blue and green." I piped up and Alli looked like she wanted to kill me right there.

"Really? Why? They don't go well _together._" Alli said, with some hate in her tone.

"I think they go well _perfectly._" I fought back. She knew why I chose those colors and apparently didn't approve.

"Blue _does not_ match with green." Alli seethed through her teeth.

"Um. Is something wrong?" Jane asked, annoying that she doesn't get what this argument was about.

"Nothing. Now what are those colors again?" Alli asked again.

After today's planning was done, I dropped of Jane at her house and went back to Alli. I opened the door swiftly and went in to find Alli flipping through a book. I walked up to the counter. She heard me and look up with disgust.

"What do _you _want?" She asked vemonously, arms crossed and a glare glued on her face. Ouch. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Look. I just want one thing. Clare's address. Can I please have it?" I begged. I know I sounded really pathetic. Alli looked like a predator ready to kill its prey and I was the prey.

"Why? So you can break her heart again?" Alli asked, hatred clear in her tone. Ouch again.

"No. So I can apologize. Please. If it doesn't end well, you can slap and hit me with your purse all you want. Just lemme say I'm sorry to Clare." I asked, practically begging again.

"Fine. But if you screw up, you're dead. My purse is really heavy." Alli warned and started to write Clare's address on a post-it note.

And now I'm at Clare's doorstep waiting for her to answer. I heard some shuffling from inside and I took a deep breath.

She opened the door rapidly and when she saw who it was, she slammed the door in my face.

"CLARE! Can we please talk? I want to apologize. Please come out." I begged. Great, I'm turning into a sap. Wonderful.

"What do you want, Eli?" Clare asked, reopening the door. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face

"Look I'm sorry I broke up with you and left you with no reason. I'm sorry I'm a douche and cheated on you. I'm sorry I'm getting married to someone else and that's not you. But I'm not sorry about the time we spent together. I love you Clare and I'm sorry about my mistakes. If I could go back in time, I would fix everything I did wrong and make it right." I spilled my heart out and Clare was now crying. I'm such an ass.

"Eli, do you know all the pain I went through? I cried myself to sleep every night. Alli tried her best to comfort me and I felt so bad. I keep telling myself it was my fault you left and then you pop back into my life with a fiancee! It killed me, Eli! Now, you're telling me you cheated on me? Why do you keep killing me, Eli?" Clare screamed at me and her tears got to her. She fell to the floor and started to crying into her legs.

I'm officially a douche. An ass. A bastard. A mother fucker. An idiot for letting her go.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm an ass and I'm sorry. I can say a million more times and I know you won't forgive me but Clare, I'm really really sorry that I'm an ass and hurt you. I hated myself for leaving and I hate myself more for hurting you. I cheated with you when I went to a party and got drunk. I slept with a girl and when I found out, I wanted to die. I had hurt you and I didn't realize that leaving would hurt you more." I apologized and crouched down to hold her in my arms again. Oh how I missed being able to hold her.

"Eli, I would have forgave you! And you are an ass, but I still love you. I try not to but it's too hard. I love you, Eli. When I saw you today, my heart shattered again like you did when you left me on the day of your graduation!" Clare yelled at me. I just want to shot myself right now.

But instead I did the unthinkable. I kissed her right there. I kissed with all the lost love and passion I had left behind with her. Surprisingly, she was kissing me back with the same passion. Oh how much I missed her.

** done.(:**


	3. Speak Now

*******hi guys. so i'm cutting this story short. it's only gonna be 4 chapters. sorry writer's block.**

**-Jane Jacobs.  
-no Jane Goldsworthy (;**

**Chapter 3: Speak Now.**

"Wait. Say that again." Alli commanded as we sat on my bed discussing the kiss that happened between Eli and I.

"We kissed." I said slowly hoping this would finally function through her brain.

"And than what?" She asked curiously.

_"Why did you do that?" I asked, shocked by what I have just done. He was getting married and he just kissed me._

_"I kissed you?" Eli stated but it sounded like a question. _

_"You're getting married. We shouldn't have done that." I replied as I got up off the floor and he repeated my action._

_"I know but I couldn't help myself." Eli admitted. I knew that kiss was right but I just couldn't._

_"Eli, you need to leave." I commanded. I help the door open._

_"Clare. Please don't." Eli pleaded. It took all my might to not kiss him again. _

_"Eli. Please. You are making this harder than it is." I said, almost ready to break down. _

_"Fine. But are you coming to the wedding?" He asked hopefully and stood outside of my door. I shook my head._

_"I don't know if I want to see you declare your love to another woman." I said harshly and shut the door in his face._

"Their wedding is in 2 days and he kissed you? Do you know what this means, Clare?" Alli asked me and started pacing up and down the room.

"Yes. He's going to get married to another woman and they'll live happily ever after and make little Eli's." I said sadly and fell back on the bed.

"No, Clare. Can't you see he still loved you? He's in love with you!" Alli exclaimed and I shot straight up. Was she kidding?

"Alli, don't be stupid. They're getting married." I replied, though on the inside, I knew what she said was true.

"Do you love him?" She asked me seriously. She looked me dead in the eye and asked me again.

"Yes." I replied truthfully. Where was she going with this?

"Then stop the wedding! He loves you, you love him!" Alli said, excitement clear in her voice.

"Are you kidding? I can't do that!" I protested. In my mind, I knew that somehow I was getting sucked into doing this.

"Yes you can! You and I both know you are his dream girl and that Jane girl is just a distraction!" Alli said and took my hands with her. "In the end, you get the guy."

"Okay. This better work." I said confidently. With a squeal, she hugged me. I hugged her back with a big smile plastered on my face.

...

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I sat in the back seat of Adam's Mustang. His car was so freaking tiny. I wonder how he can even fit us in. Adam was driving towards the chapel where _they_ were getting married and I was stopping it. Hopefully, Eli would feel the same.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Adam asked me again.

"Yeah." I responded. I had to do this or else I would regret it forever.

"Please do. That bitch needs someone to teach her a lesson." Fiona huffed. I laughed a little on the inside.

We arrived at the chapel and I could see a lot of people. A lot of rich people and some people I knew from Degrassi.

"Good luck." Fiona said and hugged me. I hugged her back and thanked her.

I smoothed out my straight hair which I had grew out since high school. It was medium length and past my shoulders. I fixed the small wrinkles on my strapless purple dress. It had a nice bow around the waist. I found Alli and took my seat next to her.

"This better work." I hissed. I saw Drew next to Alli and I waved.

"Good luck, Clare." Drew whispered and I saw Eli at the altar with a tux on. He caught my eye and I looked away. If I wanted to stop this wedding, then I would need to stop staring.

I saw Adam standing next to Eli and he gave me a thumbs-up. I smile a little and relax.

**I sneak in and see her friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel **

I could see Jane's family there. According to Fiona, they were all snobs. They all wore pale pink and pastel colors.

"Is that her family?" I asked Fiona who sat on my other side.

"Yeah. They told me I was inconsiderate! I give more to charity then they do!" Fiona hissed, hatred in her tone.

"I know you do, Fi. You are better than they are." I smiled.

"Thanks, Clare." She smiled back and sat back, relaxing.

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry **

Since we sat near the back, I could hear some shouting in the room next to us. It sounded like Jane. What a bitch.

"IVORY? I SAID NO IVORY! I'M THE ONE WEARING IVORY! ARE YOU DUMB? YOU BETTER WEAR SOME OTHER COLOR, BITCH!" Jane screamed and I hear some shrieking.

I sighed. Mental bitch.

**This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say:  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they said "speak now" **

As we watched for Jane to appear, I started to daydream.

Jane and Eli were at the altar ready to declare their love. Before they are officially married, the preacher asks if anyone think they shouldn't get married. I stand up and everyone gasps.

"Eli. Don't say yes. Please. I love you." I plead and everyone is shocked.

But I was interrupted in my dream.

**Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**

The organ starts to play and the wedding song sounds like someone died.

I sat next to Alli and Fiona in the back. Jane started to walk out and when she saw me, she shot me daggers. Seems like I wasn't invited by the lovely bride-to-be.

She walks down the aisle towards the love of my life. I see him gulp. Jane's dress is too puffy and it's hideous. Her shoulder pads are too extremely puffy and her bottom is the puffiest part.

I see Eli looking at me and I know he wishes it was me. Hopefully it will be me soon.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they said "speak now" **

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
When they said, "speak now"  
Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... ) **

I replay my daydream in my head as Jane reaches the altar. I wait as the preacher says some words I'm not paying attention to. I wait for the moment when he says the words I want to hear.

As the moment approaches, Alli and Fiona take both my hands.

**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.**

The words finally fly out of the preacher's mouth.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher finally says.

I stand up, shaking. This is my last chance. Adam has a smile on his face. Alli and Fiona are smirking. But everyone else has horrified looks on their faces. Eli looks shocked. He should be.

I look Eli straight in the eye.

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"**

**You Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"**

"I would normally not do this but you can't Eli! You and I both know this wedding is a big mistake. I love you and when you kissed me the other day, I realized that I'm still in love with you. I know you still love me and you know damn well that this entire wedding is wrong. Don't say, please." I pleaded and finished my speech. Alli and Fiona squeezed my hands.

"Clare. You're right. I love you. I'm sorry Jane but I'm still in love with Clare. And besides, you were a bitch." Eli smirked and ran over to me.

I captured his lips with mine and soon it was just the two of us. I heard some clapping and I saw Alli and Fiona stand up. Soon many people where clapping.

"I love you." Eli said and I kissed him again.

"I love you too."

**ending this story next chapter. sorry /: **


	4. Marry Me?

**ahhh. last chapter. sorry it's extremely late.**

**-final chapter. no sequel.**

**-Alli gets married to Drew.**

**-short. sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Marry Me?**

"And again congrats to my amazing best friend and the beautiful bride, Alli. You've been there for me since grade 9 and I am so lucky to have you as a best friend. It seems like yesterday, you were dreamily staring at Drew in the middle of the hallway. I remember when you declared that I was in love with Eli and you were wondering how to get Drew's attention," I said to the crowd at the wedding of Alli who also happens to be my best friend, "and then you said to me "every since I laid eyes on him, I knew we were meant to be."

The crowd at the wedding started laughing and Alli smiled and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and continued my speech.

"And then I pushed you into him and bam! Now you two are married. Go start making Drew and Alli juniors so I can be an aunty!" I finished my speech and everyone laughed.

I stepped away from the microphone and Adam came up. I rushed over to Eli and took my place in his arms.

"Nice speech. Always knew you were secretly in love with me." He joked cockily and I gave him a light smack.

"Alright. Where do I start? Well, first of all, congrats _Andrew._ Even thought you are a pain in my ass most of the time, you are still my brother. You might not be the brightest but you have Alli to help you now. So congrats bro and like Clare said, go make babies so I can be an uncle!" Adam finished his speech and everyone started laughing again. When he took his seat next to Fiona, she smacked him on the head lightly. Finally, the last person to make a speech, Sav, came up.

"Alli, congrats. Even though you have got me into so much trouble so many times during high school, you are still my sister. Congrats again. Oh and Drew, you hurt her, your ass is dead. On the other hand, enjoy married life. It's wonderful!" Sav said cheerfully, flashed a smile, and stepped away from the mic to join Holly J, who is now his wife, and their 1 year old son, Amir. I could see Holly J smack Sav for cursing around Amir.

Before I knew it, Eli had gotten up. I looked at him, confused. He smirked back and grabbed the mic from it's stand.

"I made my speech and congrats to Alli and Drew. But right now, I have a special question for a special somebody." Eli announced and looked at me. I saw Alli and Drew smile and I knew both of them knew something I didn't.

"So Clare, if it wasn't for you, I'd be married to horrible Jane and hating my life. But luckily, you saved me at the altar and now I want to ask you something really important," he started and started walking over to where I was seated. When he got there, he put the mic down, and got down on one knee. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth, unable to talk.

"Clare Diana Edwards, the love of my life, my savior, will you please marry me and be my wife and make beautiful babies with me?" Eli asked and pulled out a small ring box. Inside it was a beautiful diamond engagement ring with a big time in the center. Just like I wanted.

"Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!" I screamed and he chucked as he put the beautiful ring on my left, ring finger. Then I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Around us, people were standing up and clapping loudly. I smiled. I was getting my wish. I was going to be Eli's wife.

"Clare soon-to-be Goldsworthy, we have a wedding to plan!" Alli squealed and I laughed, still in Eli's arms.

**-cries- what a beautiful ending.**

**and this story is done!**

**My next story is going to be another Clare/Fitz because Fitz is sexy.***

**I will make another Eclare story so no worries.**


End file.
